<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast and a Show – 4-12-2020 by banjo99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409516">Breakfast and a Show – 4-12-2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99'>banjo99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Cormac McLaggen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast and a Show – 4-12-2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MOVE CARROT LOSER ARTSY GOPHER GRINNING ELEPHANT NARCO SMELLY AARDVARK NEWT DRYER WET ITCHY CARMEL HARVEY NARCOLEPTIC OVERT WALRUS IDIOT NERD BUMBLING RINO OVERT ODORIFEROUS MUMBLER SMELLY HAIRY EVIL DUMMY !” Screamed Malfoy. </p><p>Malfoy, Harry, and Cormac shared a look and left the great hall and sprinted out of the hall. <br/>“Malfoy has run out of Insults again. Glad Cormac and Harry are going take care of him” Ron told Hermione. “Not much of a show this morning” </p><p>“Ron, I think there may be a show elsewhere besides the great hall this morning,” said Hermione, cringing. </p><p>“Albus?” Asked Minnie. </p><p>“Just steer clear of the broom shed for a bit,” chuckles Dumbledore</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>